The Marauders Magical Journal
by Asher Elric
Summary: The Marauders deside to write about their first three years at Hogwarts. Mystery, suspence and pranks reign galore!
1. September 1

Summary – It is the Marauders third year, and they believe that it would be beneficial to others if they write down all the wonderful pranks they played.

Disclaimer – I don't own a bloody thing!

**The Marauders Magical Journal**

**By – Messer's. **Wormtail_Moony_**, Padfoot, and **Prongs

**Hey look! It writes on its own!**

_That is why it is called a quick quotes quill; I've just charmed it so that it writes down what we're thinking._

I don't think anyone wants to know what Padfoot and Prongs are thinking.

**Hey! What is that supposed to mean?**

Yeah! Why must you pick on us?

Because it's fun?

_All right you three, shut up! Now, the point of us writing this is so that our future children and grandchild and great grandchildren can wreak havoc here at Hogwarts just like were have/will/are doing right now._

This is bloody brilliant! I can't wait to show it to my son, he'll be just like me!

Gee, I hope not, one James Potter in the Universe is enough for me!

Shut up, Wormtail! Or next time we are out on a full moon your gonna find yourself impaled on one of my branches!

**Branches? And here I thought that was a coat rack!**

Shut up Black!

**Why?**

_Can we get on with it? I guess we should start with how we—Er—met…_

* * *

**_Three years ago_**

**__**

"Mum, please I'm fine you don't have to hold my hand!" An eleven year old Remus J. Lupin looked up at his mother with adoration, but a bit of annoyance in his eyes. Bernadette Lupin smiled down at her son and dropped his hand. She had blond hair and wonderful blue eyes.

"I'd feel better if you went to my school, but Headmaster Dumbledore was just so nice to extend the invitation that I just couldn't turn him down," she said.

"Mum, I've always wanted to go to Hogwarts, and here we are! Isn't this cool?"

"Yes dear, it is," Bernadette laughed. They stopped and looked around the Muggle station. No one was looking their way and their passage to platform one and three quarters was un-barred. They passed through the barrier.

Remus almost passed out in sheer delight! There were kids here that were his age! He would be able to have friends, he hoped at least. Bernadette seemed to know what he was thinking. "It's all right Dear, if you feel they should know, your true friends won't leave you because of it,"

"Yes, Mum," Remus muttered. It was five minutes to Eleven, Bernadette bent down and hugged her boy.

"Now, send me a letter every week! And don't get into much trouble all right?"

"Yes, Mum, I love you!" Remus replied, he hugged his Mum back and then bounded onto the train. Other student's followed and Bernadette knew that this was the right choice, no matter what may come of it.

* * *

On the train, a little pudgy boy sat, nervous and wanting to be back home. He had always been told stories of Hogwarts, however…everything just sounded scary! Very scary! It was then that someone else walked into the compartment, dragging a trunk.

"Is this seat taken?' the boy with blond hair asked.

"No, go ahead and take it, I'm dying for company anyway," said the other.

"My name is Remus Lupin, and you?' Remus asked, they wrestled Remus' trunk into the upper storage of the compartment.

"Peter Pettigrew, is this your first time?"

"Yes, and I'm figuring that it's your as well?"

"Yes, I'm kind of nervous, Dad says that we get sorted into the houses but he wouldn't tell me how,"

"Both my parents went to school in France, so they aren't sure how this whole thing works, but I'm sure it can't be that bad. I mean, we don't know many spells, so they can't ask us to perform one, right?" Remus asked.

"Oh sure, well, that isn't what Potter and Black said," Peter rolled his eyes.

"Who?'

"Did someone say my name?" a boy, with black hair, at about shoulder length, entered the compartment, suddenly, another boy cam pelting into the same compartment.

"I did it! That gits hair is pink!" said the second raven haired boy with glasses.

"Hey, Pete! Who's your new friend?" the first boy asked.

"This is Remus Lupin," Peter said.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Black, Sirius Black," Sirius grabbed Remus' hand and shook it hard.

"And I'm Potter, James Potter," James also shook Remus' hand, hard.

"Nice to meet you, what havoc are two reeking anyway?" Remus asked.

"We just met Severus Bloody Snape--"

"—Who is a major prat--"

"—and turned his hair pink!"

"Are you guys related?" Remus asked, sitting down.

"No, we just met five minutes ago," James said.

"Ah, but it feels as if we have known each other for decades!" Sirius piped.

"Right, well, I hope you two don't get into trouble on the first day," Remus said.

"Why would we do that?" James asked in mock-disgust.

"We will not get into trouble on the first day!" Sirius cried.

Remus didn't believe it. It was then that a boy, with pink hair, stomped into the compartment, with an older boy trialing behind.

"These are the two miscreants! They turned my hair pink!"

"Oh really?" the older boy had long bright blond hair and sneered at the four first years.

"Who? Us? We didn't do a thing!" Sirius cried.

"Why do I doubt that, Black?" the older boy rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," Sirius muttered.

"You have better have more respect for me before I write you up a detention slip. Wouldn't your Mother be proud of that?"

"Shove off Malfoy, Snivellus has been dying to get his hair died pink since he saw that bright pink elephant that squeaks in that Muggle shop," Sirius snapped. Snape went red.

"I have better things to do than talk to a bunch of idiot's," Malfoy replied then left, Snape glared at the four, Remus wasn't sure why he was glaring at him, however, then Snape left. Potter and Black collapsed with laughter that they had been holding in.

"I don't get it," Peter said, "What is so funny?"

"Did Snape really say that to you?" James asked.

"No, but I could tell," Sirius smirked.

"You two had better stay away from…who was he? The blond boy?"

"Lucius Malfoy is a bloody git and Snivellus is following in his foot steps," Sirius said.

"Oi, I guess someone mucked up the gene pool," Remus said.

"Ha! See? Someone agrees with me!" Sirius whooped.

"But your still a git," James smirked.

"Yes—Hey!" Sirius had just understood what James meant.

"Looks like someone is a couple feathers short of a chicken," Remus said.

"Chicken? Where?" Peter asked.

"It's a figure of speech," Remus said.

"In other words, you just called Sirius Stupid!" James laughed.

"Stupid is as stupid does," Sirius shrugged.

"Well, you'd know about that now wouldn't you?" Peter asked. Then all four boys broke out laughing. It felt as if they had been friends forever! Remus liked this feeling, he desperately hoped that it would last.

* * *

_**Present**_

**Ah, I remember that prank!**

It was the first one we EVER pulled on Snivellus!

_I have to admit, it was pretty funny—at the time…_

Too bad it didn't last, how much you want to bet that Malfoy turned it back for him?

I bet it was one of Sirius' cousins, those two really do scare me!

**My own Mum scares me!**

_Oh dear….._

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Pureblood crap

Disclaimer—I do not own!

**The Marauders Magical Journal **

**By—Messrs. **Wormtail, _Moony_, **Padfoot,**and Prongs

Padfoot! Where have you been?

**Detention, honestly doesn't Slughorn know a thing?**

_Apparently not.._

Shouldn't we go on now?

* * *

**Three Years Ago, First Year…**

"Oh look at the grand stair case, it'll be fun to slide down that thing!" Sirius said as the first year students stomped up the stairs, where they were met by Professor McGonagall. She looked them over before she started to explain.

"Before you go and join your school mates for the feats, we must first put you into your houses, please, wait in this room while I go and gather the necessary supplies," she said, she waved them into a room where the twenty or so first years waited impatiently.

Remus stuck with Black, Potter and Pettigrew. They seemed to not be very nervous of this whole thing. Well, with the exception of Peter, he was shaking like a rat that had just had a run in with a cat. Just thenm the Professor came back and she then ushered them all into the Great Hall. They came to stand and the bottom of the stairs that led to the high table.

A stool, with a old hat sat upon it was what met the first years. Remus wondered if they had to try and get a rabbit out of it. Just like the magicians he saw on the television. However, they were all surprised when the hat began to sing…

_Don't look at me as if I am trash,_

_For there is more to me than meets the eye,_

_I may not make a lot of cash,_

_But nothing else can be a tie._

_For I am the Hogwarts Sorting hat, _

_And I do not lie,_

_So set me upon your head,_

_And let us see what we've got!_

_You may belong in Gryffindor,_

_To those who are brave and true…._

_Red and Gold are your colors, _

_Let them shine threw!_

_HufflePuff may be where you go,_

_For you must be just and loyal!_

_Which is spiffing royal!_

_However, if you have a wise wit.._

_Ravenclaw is for the twit!_

_Where a ready mind to learn,_

_Is assured!_

_Yet in Slytherin you must be,_

_Steady as a snake, with a watchful eye,_

_Where one finds their true friends!_

_So put me on,_

_Don't be scared,_

_For you are in good hands (though I have none)_

_Because I am a thinking cap!_

Once the song was over, everyone clapped, and then Professor McGonagall started to call out names.

"Daniel Allison!" the first student went up, and the hat was place don his head. "RAVENCLAW!" the hat yelled. There came clapping from the house table. The boy went and joined his house.

"Gee, what house do you think you're going to be in?" Peter asked Remus.

"I don't know, maybe Gryffindor," Remus shrugged.

"Sirius Black," the Professor called. There was a hush. Everyone knew that there was another young Black from the Pureblood house. Sirius straightened his shoulders and took his place on the stool. The hat was placed on his head and Sirius couldn't see any of the students who were staring at him.

_Hmm…you are sneaky…maybe Slytherin will do you good. But what is this? Your have heart….another house would be good for you!_

"I don't want to go to Slytherin!" Sirius told the hat.

_Oh? And why not? All the rest of your family is?_

"But you just said that another house would work! And besides, I HATE what my family has become," Sirius said.

_Very well…if you insist…._ "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat belted. Sirius took the hat off sighed in relief. Just because he was a black didn't mean that he had to do everything his parents wanted him too! There was a smattering of clapping from the Gryffindor table, but Sirius took it in stride.

As other students followed, Sirius was cheered a bit when James, Peter and Lupin joined him at the Gryffindor table. Severus Snape went to Slytherin, as did Crabbe Goyle and others that Sirius had known all his life. Sirius was glad he was not with that lot. They were just snobbish prats!

"Well, this is fun," James commented.

"I am so glad I wasn't put in Slytherin, that lot scare me!" Peter said.

"Oh, they do that to everyone, except me," Sirius added that last as an after thought.

"Oh? And why is that?" Remus asked.

"I've had to put up with that lot since I was born, after a while, one just gets used to it," Sirius shrugged. It was then that Dumbledore stood up.

"Another year has come, and here we have new students. For those of you who don't know; Mr. Rush would like me to inform you the Filibuster's Fireworks are not allowed in the school, anyone caught carry any will have detention with Mr. Rush himself. Second, Professor Sprout has come across a new acquisition for the grounds. A Whomping Willow will be planted this week. And as always, the forbidden forest is…well, just that, forbidden…" Dumbledore stopped for a moment, he seemed to catch Remus' eye, but Remus made sure that he looked just as confused as the other first years.

"And now, Fiddly, Dumbly, Doo!" Dumbledore said, and the great feast had begun as food appeared on the tables.

"What do you think that was all about? with a Whomping Willow and stuff?" Peter asked.

"Whomping Willows are an endangered species of tree. In the old times, there were lots of them and it was pretty dangerous traveling through any forest, but now, there are only a few," Remus said.

"How do you know this?" James asked. "How come he knows everything?"

"I read a lot," Remus smiled.

"Oh, well that makes sense," Sirius chucked some mashed potatoes at James, who retaliated with bread crumbs. Sirius ducked, and James rolled his eyes.

"Will you two stop! That's good food going to waist there!" Peter cried.

"Oh, sorry, didn't know you were married to it," Sirius laughed.

"Oh grow up," Peter stuck his tongue out at Sirius. Who copied the boy and all four of them fell to laughing, even if it was a bit childish of them.

Soon, the feast came to a close, and as the empty plates disappeared, Dumbledore bid them good night. A tall boy at the end of the table stood up.

"First years, follow me! I am a Prefect," he said. He led the way out of the Great Hall and up the grand staircase that the first years had come across earlier that evening. Then they came to a tower with moving stair cases.

"This is the most direct rout to Gryffindor Tower, but keep an eye on those stair cases, they like to move," the Prefect informed.

"Tomorrow at breakfast, Professor McGonagall is going to hand out our class schedules, if you don't know where something is, just ask me or another Prefect of the house,". Prefect Wood led the first years to a Portrait of a fat woman in a dark blue gown.

"Pass word?" she asked dignity.

"_Northern Light_," Wood replied, and the portal opened for them.

"All right, this is the common room, don't know why I am explaining this! Boys dorms are up the stairs and to the right, the girls to the left. Best get some sleep, you have to figure your way around the castle tomorrow," Wood said as he watched the first years go up to bed.

* * *

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter found that they were to share a dorm. There were four beds, by each bed was a window, a chair and their trunks were put at the foot of their beds. Sirius jumped onto his bed, it was a few moments till the bed settled.

"These beds are soft," Sirius said.

"Does anyone besides me smell rosewood?" Peter asked.

"I think its redwood," Remus replied.

"Cool! We've only got brass back home," James said, and then he opened his trunk and started to get out his night clothes. The other boys followed.

"What do you think we'll be doing first?" Peter asked.

"I hope its potions," Sirius said.

"You like that stuff?" James asked.

"Sure, I've been fiddling with potions since I was five, once I turned my cousin's hair purple for a week," Sirius said.

"I'm sorry mate, but better you than me," James said.

"Yeah, Bella was so mad, she didn't talk to me for weeks, though we never really talk much, and Mum grounded me for a month,"

"Too bad, my Mum would have just laughed herself silly and then go and show all her friends the new hair do," James said.

"I wish my Mum was like that," Sirius shied.

"Well, everyone is different," Remus piped up.

"No kidding, when my Mum finds out that I've been put in Slytherin, she's going to kill me," Sirius said.

"Why?" Peter asked.

"Because! My family are purebloods, they hate others who aren't like them, but I don't! I really don't care where you came from as long as you don't hex me or something,"

"Why do they hate others who aren't the same?" Remus asked, this philosophy was news to him.

"It's because they think they're supposed to be royalty or something. Salazar Slytherin wanted this school to pick kids who were only from pureblood families, but then there would only be a handful of wizards and then all those others kids who could do magic would miss out on some pretty cool things," James said.

"Doesn't sound very nice to me," Peter said, climbing into bed as he did.

"That's the way of it, which I hate by the way. Once, I made friends with a Muggle-born just to piss my Mum off, she was so not happy when she found out," Sirius laughed.

"I don't think it is a very good idea to make your Mum mad," Remus said.

"I know, but do you think I listen?"

"No,"

"There, see?"

"Let's go to sleep, all this pureblood crap is making me depressed," James sighed.

"Right, we'll have more fun tomorrow," Sirius said. The boys all hopped into bed and in a matter of moments as the lights went off…they were all asleep.

* * *

**I still hate the way my family thinks!**

Bloody crap that lot is!

Please guys, we all ready have to deal with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!

**Moldy-Shorts has better watch out, for we will get him sooner or later!**

_Don't count your chickens before they hatch, we haven't even gone on to University!_

Why would we want to do that? Universitys are for snobs!

**Slytherin snobs!**

_Why do I even try?_

TO BE CONTINUED!


	3. Whomping Potions

_**Disclaimer – I do not own!**_

_Are you guy's ready yet? This is going to take forever to write if you two don't settle down! (glare)_

**Sorry Moony, but Prongs was asking for it! (snicker)**

I was talking to Lily! Why can't you stop being an immature brat!

That coming from the guy who gave Snape a swirly! rolls eyes

**Prongs and Lily sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G….**

All right! That does it! (Pounces on Sirius, bring them both to the floor)

_I give up! (sigh)_

* * *

The next day, James was surprised wide awake as something (or someone) bounced onto his bed and gave a howl, almost like a dog. James grabbed up his glasses and glared at Sirius, who was almost dressed.

"Get up! We don't have time to stay in bed!" Sirius said.

"Nice wake up call that was!" James muttered.

"Oh, Come on Jamie! You know you like me!" Sirius gave a very innocent look, James was almost going to forgive his friend, but the twinkle of mischief in his eyes was enough for James to dismiss that feeling.

"Get down!" James took a swipe at Sirius, who ducked and laughed at his new friend. James smiled a bit. He got out of bed and flung on a school uniform and a robe. He grabbed his tie as Sirius dragged him out of the dorm.

"Remus! Peter you guys ready?" Sirius called. Remus waved at them as they came down the stairs.

"I think Peter is going to faint if we don't get to breakfast any time soon," Remus smiled a little. He glanced at James who was trying to do up his tie without a mirror. Remus promptly took the tie and did it up for him.

"Thanks Remus," James said.

"No problem, it gets easier as you practice a bit more," Remus said.

"Let's go all ready!" Peter said, jumping up and down.

"Hold your Hippogriff's!" James laughed. The boys piled out of the portrait hole and made their way down to the Great Hall.

* * *

The boys settled down at the table, each got themselves some porridge and toast. Sirius contented himself with piling fruits on his cereal. Remus poured them all some orange juice. And made sure that Peter didn't put on a whole lot of sugar on his own porridge; a few moments later, the owls began to fly into the room.

There were lots of different sorts of owls, they all knew where their young Masters/Mistresses were, and they dropped their mail in their laps. An Owl dropped in front of Remus; he put a couple of Knuts in a pouch the owl carried before the animal flew off.

"What are the head lines?" Sirius asked.

"Other than the fact that the Ministry can't catch a break? Not much; They were close to capturing a known Death Eater, but they were too late and the guy was able to get away," Remus said.

"Any Muggle Murder's?" Peter asked.

"No, I guess no news is good news," Remus replied.

"I hate reading the news paper, they always have to put all the bad stuff in it," James muttered. Remus put his paper down as Professor McGonagall passed him his class outline.

"Hmm…Transfiguration is first, and then Herbology," Remus said.

"Good, I don't look forward to Potions with those bloody Slytherins," James said.

"Hey! What about me?" Sirius asked indignantly.

"All right, I look forward to going to it with you, but not with those bloody Slytherins," James amended.

"That's better," Sirius said, returning to his porridge.

"You do know that we're going to be in the minority, right?" Peter asked.

"Gee, Peter I didn't know you knew a big word such as that!" James joked.

"Hey! I know big words, I just don't use them a whole lot," Peter replied.

"Makes sense, I mean, it's potions! Bella is always bragging about how she shown up one Gryffindor or another," Sirius said. An envelope from a passing owl fell into his lap.

"Oh no!" he yelped.

"What is it? What is that?" Remus asked.

"It's a…Howler!" James said.

"A what?"

"Watch," Peter whispered.

Sirius ripped the envelope open, he gave his friends brave smile before the chaos started.

"SIRIUS LEIGH BLACK! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU THINKING? THIS IS ALL YOUR BLOODY FAULT! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU HAVE BROUGHT SUCH SHAME TO THE GREAT AND NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK! EVERYONE IN OUR FAMILY HAS BEEN SLYTHERIN AND HERE YOU GO AND DO A GRYFFINDOR ON US! GRRRRR—WHEN YOU GET HOME YOU HAD BETTER HOPE THAT I DON'T GROUND YOU FOR THIS…TRAVESTY!"

James watched Sirius closely as the envelope disappeared in a flash of black light. Sirius sighed, and then gave his friends a smile. "That's my Mum, now you know why I don't like her," Sirius said.

"Sorry there Mate," Remus said.

"No problem, besides…I haven't pissed her off in a LONG time!" Sirius joked.

"You are weird," James said.

"Very weird," Peter agreed.

"Come on, we have Transfiguration in ten minutes!" Remus said. All four boys jumped from the table in order to be at class on time.

* * *

"Prat!"

"Git!"

"Jerk!"

"Bloody moron!"

"Hey, what are you two fighting about?" Remus looked up from his notes.

"Sirius said that his match stick turned into a needle, but I know it didn't," James said.

"Neither did mine," Peter said.

"Or mine or James'," Remus said.

"All right, I was joking," Sirius said.

"Than why fight about it?" Peter asked.

"Well, James started calling me names, so then I called him some and it just continued from there," Sirius shrugged.

"You two have made no sense whatsoever!" Remus sighed.

"Hey, that's what we're here for mate!" James smiled.

"Right," Remus decided to leave this conversation be.

"Oh cousin! Come here!" someone ordered behind the four boys. Sirius winced at the call.

"Oh, Bellatrix, Narcissa, what a pleasant surprise," Sirius said with a phony smiley.

"Cousin, we heard about your slight problem," Narcissa said.

"Which one may that be, you or her?" Sirius asked.

"Grow up! We were talking about Auntie," Bellatrix replied.

"Well, she can go and turn her hair pink, I didn't want to be put in Slytherin," Sirius said.

"The hat asked you?" Remus asked.

"No, but he meant just that. Why? Did it ask you?"

"My Mum was Ravenclaw," James said.

"I don't know how these thing worked so I told it that Gryffindor was just fine by me," Remus said.

"It didn't ask me a thing!" Peter grumbled.

"Shut up, Sirius, by the time we go home for Christmas break, I doubt that you'll be on that tree at home," Narcissa said.

"Does it look like I care?" Sirius muttered.

"But if things go bad, Auntie won't bother about you," Bellatrix said.

"Are you worried about me? Or do you have nothing else to do?"

"The second if you'd rather," Narcissa smirked.

"Well, we have to go, please excuse us ladies," Remus said, he pulled Sirius and James away form the older Slytherin girls, Peter following.

"Bloody snobs!" Sirius muttered under his breath.

"Why were they so interested in what you were doing?" James asked.

"Mum probably told them to keep an eye on me. It's bad enough that I'm a bloody Gryffindor, but she'll hate it if I make too much trouble," Sirius said.

"Let's forget about it then, what come will come," Remus said.

"Yeah," Sirius agreed.

"Race you too the green house!" James said. With shouts of "Wait for me!" the boys took off down the hall. The boys raced out to the front hall and out the doors. Student's looked after them and then shook their heads as they calmly walked to their classes.

* * *

"Today, children, we will be learning about the _Whomping Willow,_" Professor Sprout said as she passed into her green house class room. She had a very long stick in her hand, and a pot of magical plant fertilizer under one arm. Her hair was messy and she had dirt all up the front of her gown.

"Can anyone tell me where it originated?" she asked. Remus raised his hand.

"Ah, yes Mr. Lupin?"

"The Whomping Willow was a gift from Zeus to Hades as a peace offering. Hades liked how violent the tree was and planted it to guard the entrance to his domain. No one alive could get passed it," Remus explained.

"That is how the story goes," Professor Sprout said.

"There is another," this time a Slytherin spoke up.

"What is that other Mr. Snape?" Sprout asked, though she all ready knew.

"It is also said that the Whomping Willow was an accident. Merlin is supposed to have been practicing his magic in a glen near his home and accidentally cursed a Weeping Willow, and then it became violent, hence the name change," Snape said.

"Very good, now if you all will come with me…" Professor Sprout led the way out of the magical green house. It wasn't a very long walk, and the atmosphere was filled with the student's excitement. Anything that had such a daring name meant that it had to be interesting!

"Why would the Professor's be planting such a dangerous tree?" Peter asked.

"Dumbledore did say that it was an endangered species," Sirius said.

"But why not just put it in the Forbidden Forest?" Peter persisted.

"Maybe there is some parasite that'll kill it off if it is planted there," James shrugged.

"I don't think there is," Remus said.

"Huh?" James looked puzzled.

"The Whomping Willow has been around for centuries! It's guarded many secrets from mortals of long past. I believe that nothing in our modern world of magic can kill it off," Remus said. By now they had gotten to the knoll of which a large tree stood.

The tree was knarred in places, and looked to be very old. There weren't a lot of leaves on its branches, yet, but that would change. James got the feeling that there was something….mysterious about this tree. Even Remus had hinted at it, but James doubted that anything really adventurous was going on. The reality was that the Professor's thought that having the tree on the grounds was for the best, and since no one would go near it anyway. Well, the tree wouldn't get chomped into firewood any time soon.

"Ah, as Mr. Lupin was saying, there is no parasite in our world that can kill a Whomping Willow. These tree's are so versatile that they can stay in one place and not have to worry about anyone chopping it up into fire wood, or carving crude marks on it's bark," Sprout said.

"What about fire?" a first year HufflePuff asked.

"Ah, and that is the secret is it not? However, I don't want to set fire to such a fine old tree," Sprout said.

The rest of the time period was spent with student's asking questions and getting straight and thought out answers. Professor Sprout knew what she was talking about, and it showed in the way she looked at the tree.

Soon, the student's were on their way back to the castle, all buzzing about what the tree could possibly mean.

"What if there is a secret passage hidden beneath it?' a Ravenclaw girl asked her friend.

"Don't be silly, why would they need a secret passage?" was the answer.

Remus felt himself becoming dizzy. He hadn't thought that his fellow students would catch on so fast. What if they found out how to immobilize the tree? What if they saw him transforming and he attacked them? What if coming to school was a bad idea?

"Hey, Remus, you all right?" James asked.

"Yes, just excited about the rest of the day is all," Remus gave James a smile.

"Me too, I can't wait for flying lessons!" James jumped up and down. Several other students looked at him like he had gone mad, but Sirius laughed and started to do the same thing.

* * *

The murmurings died low and then stopped all together as Professor Slughorn marched into the room. He was a fat old geezer, he wore dark green robes, and he wore a pout on his face which almost made him look as if he had drank a potion gone bad or something of that nature.

"Good morning," he said in a voice that was measured.

"If you don't all ready know, I am Professor Slughorn. Today, we will be brewing a potion called _Ararum; _this is Latin meaning 'Bitterness'," Slughorn explained.

"What is it for?" someone asked. Slughorn smirked at the class.

"This potion is a weapon," he said.

James looked over at Sirius, who looked a bit pale.

"Why?" James suddenly asked. He ignored the look Sirius shot at him.

"_Ararum_, once brewed correctly, can be used to make your rival writhe in pain, oh and please don't excuse the pun," Slughorn said.

"Now, if you will get out your cauldrons…"

Sirius knew this potion, by heart! He had never made it, and he had only once come upon a reference to it in a book. This potion was a travesty to mankind, Sirius thought as he followed the directions. He could tell that no one in the class knew what it could do. What sort of pain it could impose on someone.

Sirius, bit his lip, he waved the memories back. If this potion was done wrong, it could blow up and a lot of the student's would get hurt if that happened.

Sirius could hardly wait for the bell to ring…

* * *

"Blimey am I glad to be out of there!" Sirius said.

"Yeah, that potion was hard and we're only first years," Peter said.

"Well, at least those goons of Malfoy's blew their potions up," James snickered.

"But some of the HufflePuff's got hurt," Remus said.

"I know, but come on! Anything is funny when they ruin it!" James replied.

"Sometimes I wonder about your head, James," Remus shook his head.

* * *

_Funny, Padfoot you haven't told us why your so scared of that potion.._

**Ummm….**

That was his Bogart! Remember that one class we had?

How can we forget, Sirius stood their for a full fifteen minutes just staring at the thing.

**To be continued! (storms off someplace to give into his _black_ mood)**

Gee, is it something we said?


	4. tepee revenge

Disclaimer – I do not own!

_Did you get caught?_

Nope, Slughorn was asleep…

Just wait until tomorrow!

**Those slimy gits won't even know what hit them!**

That'll teach them to try and poke their big ugly noses into our business on the full moon!

_No kidding…_

* * *

"Uh-oh, look who's coming our way…" Peter said, he had looked up from his meat pie, and spied the Slytherin marching determinedly up to them. The once blond hair the older boy had was now a puke green color, and he was wet, very wet, and he smelled. 

"What could it be?" Remus asked.

"YOU!" Lucius Malfoy yelled.

"Umm…excuse me?" Remus looked very puzzled, but Malfoy was sure it was a ruse to lull him into a sense of security.

"You did this to me. I know it was you!" Malfoy said.

"Whatever do you mean by accusing a friend of mine of an accident you happened to do to yourself?" James Potter stood behind Malfoy.

"I know one of you twats did this to me!"

"Oh Lucy, Lucy, Lucy; how can you be such an idiot! We would never pull such a thing, and on a prefect no less, we aren't that stupid," Sirius said.

"Speak for yourself!" Remus glared at Sirius, who gave him a shrug and a wink.

Lucius glared at them all and then sent a sneer their way. "When I find out who did this…"

"We know, you'll hex us," Sirius yawned. Lucius gave him a glare, before flipping his ugly hair and marching right back out of the Great Hall.

James sat down, and as soon as he did, he started to snicker.

"James Potter, what the heck was that all about?" Remus asked. He wanted to know why he had gotten into trouble when he had been no where near Lucius Malfoy for a good day and a half.

"Oh, I saw him going into the bathrooms," James started.

"I made his toilet blow up!" James started laughing right out as he delivered the punch line. Sirius joined in and soon all the four boys were laughing like Hyena's on steroids.

"Oh Jamie, I think I'm beginning to like you more and more," Sirius said.

"Sorry Mate, but I don't swing that way," James joked. Sirius and James launched into another fit of laughter.

"As good as that was," Remus said.

"I do believe that the Slytherins suspect something," he said. Sirius, who sat on the side of the table facing the Slytherins, saw them, a few that he knew, glare at him and his friends.

"Oh, forget them," Sirius said.

"Yeah, besides, they can't prove a thing," James smirked in the Slytherins general direction.

"I hope not, pranking a prefect can get a detention and points taken from the house," Peter said.

"I know that, what do I look like, an idiot?" James sighed.

"Hmm…." Sirius took a hard look at James.

"I didn't mean it that way! It was a rhetorical question!" James said, he threw some pudding at Sirius, who ducked. The pudding caught a second year HufflePuff.

"Er—sorry about that, it slipped," James apologized.

"Jamie, you have one heck of a bad sense of direction," Sirius shook his head.

"Shut up you bloody Mutt," James said and then dug into the food that Remus had put onto his plate.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Slytherin table…. 

"Bloody prats, who do they think they are?" Snape glared at the Gryffindor table.

"I bet Potter had his friends had something to do with my perfect Lucius getting his hair charmed puke green," Narcissa wailed.

"I'm sure they did, now all we have to do is prove it," Snape said.

"Oh? And how are we supposed to do that? Norah, a first year, asked.

"We'll have to follow them," Snape said.

"Hmmm…don't we have Care of Magical Creatures with them next?" Norah asked.

"Why yes, look, you stay with that Pettigrew kid, I'll keep up with Potter," Snape said.

"And the other two?" Norah asked.

"Crabbe, you take Black, and Goyle will take Lupin," Snape smirked.

"Don't do anything rash, all you need to do is watch them," Narcissa said.

"And hex them in case they try anything funny," Bellatrix put in.

"Right," Norah and Snape said at the same time.

Snape wanted to get Potter for turning his hair pink on the train. Getting him for Malfoy would just be the icing on the cake; and Snape had every intention of having his cake and eating it too.

* * *

Remus was currently jotting down the notes from the current lecture that the class was getting from Professor Hawkins; the substitute Care of Magical Creatures Professor since the original Professor had caught a rather bad magical cold. The current topic was Unicorns, which seemed the safest to discuss and to look at and to touch since this class was only first years. 

Remus' elbow was jostled and the word that should have been _Unicorn_ became _Unicroon_, Remus crossed it out and started again. He had no intention of failing any of his classes. However, the opposite could be said for his companions.

Sirius Black, and James Potter were bored stiff. They hadn't figured on this class being boring at all! But it was. It turned out that Professor Hawkins was a graduate of a University. Since this was her first class, she didn't want to jinx it and do something stupid. Like have a class with a very dangerous dark creature that could children who couldn't keep their mouths closed.

"Hey, do you think anyone would notice if we slipped off?" Sirius whispered to James.

"_He_ might," James said, jerking his head in the direction of Snivellus Snape. Severus was glaring their way but when Sirius glared back, Severus went back to listening to the lecture. Sirius sniffed and turned back to James.

"Do you think something weird is going on?" he asked.

"Well, maybe they want to prove that we did something," James said.

"We? Don't you mean you?" Remus asked.

"No," James replied with an eye-roll.

"Maybe we should continue this later," Peter said. He had noticed, since they had walked out of the Great Hall after lunch that some Slytherin first years had followed them closely.

"I believe you're right," James muttered. He took a side long glance and marked where their enemies stood. Snivellus and a Slytherin girl stood to one side of Black, just a little ways off. Goyle stood at Remus' elbow, looking at the other boys notes much to the chagrin of said boy. And Crabbe stood behind Sirius, he couldn't see a blasted thing but obviously that didn't matter much.

James sighed, he did not want these Slytherins to hang about him and his new found friends much longer. They could have heard everything they had just said. But James hoped that Crabbe and Goyle were too stupid to do anything about it, or even remember what they were saying.

James put his hands behind him and began to sway forwards and backwards on the balls of his feet. Not only would this get the Slytherins but would add a bit to the class as well.

As slowly and non-threatening as he could, James slipped his wand from the hidden sleeve holder in his robe. He discreetly pointed it in Crabbe's direction, the other boy didn't know what hit him till the hex had started him to dancing a rather nice Irish jig.

"What is going on back there?" Professor Hawkins, she glared at the offending student.

"I can't stop!" Crabbe yelled. By this time James had slipped his wand back into his sleeves. He and other students backed up. They made room for Professor Hawkins to get to Crabbe. She uttered the counter curse for what she new was the spell _Tarantallegra. _By this time, several students were snickering.

"That will be enough, any more nonsense from any of you and there will be detention!" Professor Hawkins glared before heading back to her make shift podium to continue the lecture. Remus returned to taking notes, and Crabbe and Goyle back off from the four Gryffindor boys. (Much to the amusement of James and Sirius).

* * *

"Blimey, I am so glad that today is over!" James said, he collapsed onto his bed and threw a pillow over his head. 

"Well, at least you didn't get that pudding in your face at dinner tonight," Sirius said.

"Sleazy Slytherins!" James muttered. Remus meanwhile had gotten a warm cloth and was whipping Peter free of the rather difficult chocolate pudding.

"I think I'm going to be put-off chocolate for a while," Sirius said, giving Peter a face, in which the younger boy returned.

"I knew they heard to much at Care of Magical Creatures this afternoon," Remus said.

"Can't they keep their ugly noses out of our business!" James huffed, sitting up in bed and crossing his arms. No one had seen James pout before, so this just made Sirius snicker while Remus tried to not smile.

"Still, one would think they'd get more than five points taken from them," Peter said.

"I think we should get them back, and not just me, but all of us!" James hopped to his feet.

"What do you mean by all of us?" Remus asked.

"Oh get a grip Remus! Chocolate also splattered all over your book, and the bowl was really aimed at Sirius, or me, so it is only natural for revenge!" James said, he looked at Remus as if he had forgotten his Transfiguration notes.

"Well, what do you have in mind?" Remus asked. He had serious doubts about this plan, but it might just be fun.

"Listen closely and though shall find wisdom," James smirked. The boys huddled together and started to plan….

* * *

No one knew who had done it, or how; however, that really didn't matter. What mattered were the moving pictures of the Slytherin common room. There were plenty for all and some how, even if someone didn't get one, they were handed one. The picture told the story of the Slytherin common room, there was a flash of a _before_ which was clean, with a merry fire in the hearth. 

Then it would flash to _after._ This told of how the room was vandalized, but not who had done it. The after picture, showed toilet paper everywhere, and above the mantle, painted in red were the words _Slytherins are Slimy Gits!_ with plenty of stick figures being killed off by other stick figures. These pictures seemed to be very popular, and thanks to someone, they had circulated around the Slytherin table.

"You think this was the best thing to do?" Peter asked.

"It's done now, no going back," James said.

"But, what if they find out?"

"Let's hope that won't happen," Remus said, he then went back to reading his book that he had taken refuge in when breakfast had started. Sirius was dozing, taking a bite of porridge every so often and James was reading the paper that Remus had gotten.

The head lines were no different today than they were yesterday; however, there were several disappearances that were currently unexplained. James made a guess at who was behind them.

"Who does this guy think he is?" he finally asked.

"Who?" Sirius asked.

"Voldemort, doesn't he have better things to do rather than kidnap people and kill them just because he feels like it?"

"Let's not worry about that right now," Remus said.

"Why?"

"McGonagall is coming this way," Remus whispered.

"I want an answer and I want it now," McGonagall looked as if she were about to explode.

"Whatever has happened?" Sirius asked.

"That should be apparent, this is what has happened," McGonagall brandished a photo in Sirius' face.

"Hey! Is this what the Slytherins common rooms look like? And here I thought there would be chains hanging from the wall," Sirius said.

"You don't happen to know who did this, do you?" McGonagall asked.

"No Ma'am," Sirius said. James shrugged his shoulders and Remus looked Puzzled. Peter was too interested in food than in the photograph.

"Well, if you do know anything, be sure to tell me," she said before stomping off to have a word with Slughorn.

"That was bloody close," James muttered, bending over his bowl so as not to attract any attention.

"You could say that again," Sirius said.

"That was bloody close," James snickered.

"Prat!" Sirius hit James upside the head but it did nothing to deter the other boy.

"You think I'm being stupid? Sirius, you wouldn't be able to tell one end of your wand to the other," James retorted; which earned him a face full of hot porridge.

"Sirius Black you bloody git!" James yelled as soon as he came up form his bowl. Sirius took off at that moment and James followed after him, upsetting the table in his wake which in turn had Remus trying to save his new book and mop up the mess at the same time.

"Potter! Black! Both of you are gits!" Remus yelled after them. But the two boys had ran out of the great hall and didn't even look back.

* * *

Gee, I almost forgot about that prank!

**That one was bloody brilliant!**

_And bloody stupid!_

Oh, your just saying that Moony! You know you enjoyed writing that stuff on the wall!

Yeah, especially those stick figures…

_It isn't my fault that I can't draw worth Pumpkin Juice!_

**Still, it was brilliant!**

_To Be Continued…_

(Please Note that the insult of James' with the was given to me by MagicMuggle at thank you! And please review. As to one question that a reviewer has asked me…I'm not sure, but I may touch upon it some time later in this fiction)


	5. Homework, curses and hexes oh my!

**The Marauders Magical Journal**

**By—Messrs. **Wormtail, _Moony,_ **Padfoot** and Prongs

_Oh my gawd! I can't believe you got us all INTO DETENTION!_

**What's the matter with that Moony?**

Yeah! You act as if this is a bad thing!

McGonagall is looking this way!

(All four boys look busy writing their lines)

_The matter with this is that I wasn't involved; neither was I informed of this dratted prank!_

**Calm down Moony! It was only a bit of fun!**

**

* * *

**

"Ah, come on Remus! Please!" Sirius winged. The four boys were currently lounging in their dorm. Remus had all of his notes in organized piles, one for each class. James was reading a comic book, and practically ignoring all of his homework. Peter was trying to remember the correct charm for levitation, and Sirius was begging Remus to let him borrow his Care of Magical Creatures notes.

"No Sirius," Remus said.

"But why not?" Sirius asked, his dark eyes got round as he directed his patented puppy-dog look at Remus.

"Er—I guess there isn't any harm, just don't copy word for word," Remus said, he relinquished the notes to Sirius who gave Remus a grin as he took them.

"Don't worry there Mate!" Sirius said as he began to busily pursue the notes.

"James? What about you?" Remus asked.

"What about me?" James looked up from the moving comic book.

"Your homework," Remus said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh that," James looked sheepish as he put his comic book to the side and pulled his work towards him.

The boys worked silently for a few moments before Sirius spoke up.

"You know, we've been here for about a week, and I seriously doubting the mental state of Snivellus and his girlfriend," he said.

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"Haven't you seen them? Lurking about corners, glaring at us, staying really close to us in class?"

"Sure, but I figure they're still sore about that prank we pulled on them," James said.

"Well, it wasn't easy," Peter said.

"Mr. Rush almost caught us, twice," Remus stated.

"I know, but we got in didn't we?" James smirked.

"Thanks to that note that...what was his name; Benjamin or something?" Sirius looked puzzled.

"Benedict, slimy surd," Remus replied with a frown.

"Why do you say that, Remus?" Peter inquired.

"He tried to hex me the other day," Remus replied.

"Why?" Sirius had dropped his quill and was waiting for the story to start.

"I was on my way to the library after charms on Friday evening, right before supper. I just wanted to check on something before heading down to meet you guys. Well, Sherwood jumps out of the rafters, like he had been waiting for me all that bloody time, he said "_Ha! Got you at last!"_ he tried to curse me with _Petifricus Totalus,_ but I was too quick and all ready had my shield up, his curse rebounded on my field and he got hit with it instead," Remus explained.

"Corking, and why, pray tell, weren't there any other Slytherins about?"James asked.

"I guess he wanted the glory to himself, but how am I supposed to know?" Remus glared at his friend.

"Hmmm…maybe your right Remus! Maybe Benedict really did want the glory," Sirius said.

"It's dodgy if you ask me," James started. "Why would he want to get Remie in the first place?"

"Well, _Jamie_, I bet it's because he wanted to tell all of his house mates that he made a fool of me," Remus said.

"Is this something we can get them back for?" Sirius asked.

"Guy's, you know what McGonagall said! She said that if she found anyone in the house doing anything dodgy than she'd have to give everyone in the house detention till someone confessed!" Peter finally spoke up, he really didn't like where this was going.

"Oh come on there, Mate! We aren't gits you know," Sirius gave a long suffering sigh.

"Too true, we are as clever as a tack!" James joked. Sirius and Peter both threw a pillow at James.

"What? What did I say?" James asked.

"I believe you meant _as smart as a tack_," Remus said.

"Spiffing! You actually know one of those silly American things, and here I thought it was just my Aunt who did that," James grinned.

"Oh, shut up," Remus gave James a mock-hurt face before returning to his homework.

"Besides, we shouldn't do anything out of turn, however, I do believe that we need to start keeping up with the more…shall we say, hurtful curses, Sherwood is a first year like us, but who isn't to say that the Slytherin upper classmen won't have a few nasty spells up their sleeves?" Remus noted.

"You have something in mind?" James asked, he grinned from ear to ear. Usually he wasn't one to actually go and look something up, but if he thought that he would have the upper hand just by learning the spell…than maybe this wouldn't be a waist of time after all!

Remus gave James a small smile before turning to the big pillows on his bed. He pulled out a thick, leather covered book that looked to be a hundred years old.

"This book has been in my family for a very long time. It's written in French, but I can read it and I know almost everything in here, all it will take is a bit of practice," Remus said.

"Oh, blimey!" James said, he stood up and gently took the book from Remus. It was heavy, and non of the words made sense.

"I guess Mum was right," James said.

"About what?" Peter asked.

"That I should have learned French in primary school," James sighed theatrically; Sirius snickered.

"Don't worry, I know the first few chapters," Remus said.

"So, we'll get cracking on it after homework then?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, after homework," Remus agreed.

* * *

_How do I go about explaining this…?_ Remus asked himself as he pursued a part of the first chapter of the red leather bound book. He knew several chapters by heart but he had hardly read the whole book. It would take a life time to do that. However, his colleagues were watching him with fascination, annoyance and excitement.

"Well?" a bit of annoyance shoed in Sirius' tone.

"I'll teach shielding charms first," Remus said.

"Why?" Peter asked.

"Because, only Slytherins should attack first; See, when Benedict attacked me, I let him say the first hex, so in the time that it took for said hex to traverse the hall, I all ready had my shield up," Remus said.

"James, go ahead and hex me," Remus said.

"Er—sure thing Mate, but don't you dare blame me for anything!" James said.

Now, James Potter was no stranger to dueling, he loved the whole process and on many occasions he and his father had practiced, a little, but not much. And Oswald Potter would always let his son win, and he always faked a rather dramatic death!

James took up position, which made Sirius snicker.

"Shut up, Black!" James glared at Sirius before turning back to the other first year. Remus waited patiently. James hexed Remus with the jelly-leg curse, well, he tried too anyway.

In a matter of seconds, Remus all ready had his shield up and James was flat on the floor. Remus quickly performed the counter curse for the hex and James got to his feet, a grin on his face and his eyes alight with mischief.

"Bloody brilliant!" James crowed.

"Thank you," Remus smiled.

"This will be so much fun! Malfoy won't know what hit him!" Sirius whooped.

"This will take a bit of practice so…" Remus began to explain the process.

* * *

Monday morning came faster than the students had wanted to admit. Most had spent that time doing homework, or sending letters to the family. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter had spent that time practicing, not only shielding charms, but a couple of rather dangerous hexes.

"Won't someone think we sneaked into the forbidden section of the library?' Peter had asked when the hex was suggested.

"If we don't use it in front of any Prefects or Professor's, than I really don't see what the problem is," Remus said,

"Blimey Remus, I didn't know that you could brake the rules!" Sirius chortled.

"I don't, however, this may come in handy when we meet some Death Eaters or something," Remus replied.

"Hold up there a second, do you actually think that they would try and take over the school?" James asked.

"They may, their attacks have gotten a bit too close for comfort," Remus replied.

"No wonder the Professors insist on us being in our dorms once the sun has set," Sirius said. Remus, however, knew that the Death Eater attacks were only part of that reason.

"Why do you think they are getting so close to Hogwarts anyway?" Peter asked.

"There are lot's of kids here who have parents who fight against them," Sirius said.

"Any one of those kids would serve as a great hostage,"

James felt bile rise to his throat, how could this conversation turn so…scary? His parents fought against Voldemort, they weren't afraid. James wondered why he was so scared of something he had always been aware of, and yet hadn't even taken to heart?

"James? Are you all right?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, but my parents fight against that mad man," James said.

"See? Now you see my point! Because of this, we must protect ourselves as much as possible," Remus said.

"All right then, let's start learning as many of these curses as possible and actually pay attention in Defense!" James said.

"Here's to that!' Sirius raised his fist into the air.

"Cheers!" Peter agreed.

"Too True," Remus smiled.

From that day on, the four friends became inseparable. Nothing could tear them away from each other. They were more than just friends, however, they were family!

* * *

**When did we get all mushy?**

I think someone slipped something to us!

_That is impossible Prongs, we weren't snacking that day!_

Than how do you explain those last few sentences?

_Us wanting to ferment our relationship!_

To be Continued!


	6. Sick on the Full Moon

((A/N – I just want to thank everyone who has checked my fic out. Ya'll don't know how much this means to me. I am immensely enjoying writing this and I do hope that ya'll enjoy reading it. With that in mind, I want to dedicate this next chapter to my Mum! Thanks a bunch!))

* * *

**The Marauders Magical Journal**

**By – Messer's **Wormtail, _Moony,_ **Padfoot** and Prongs

Hehehe, did you see McGonagall's face! That was brilliant!

_I can't believe you pranked her! Our head of house!_

**Oh, don't get your knickerbockers all in a twist! She did laugh after she yelled at us…**

Oh she yelled all right, and it was your bloody fault!

**Was not!**

Was too!

**Was not!**

Was too!

_Er—shall we get on with it all ready!_

* * *

That morning, saw Remus bowing to the porcelain God of all bathrooms. At least, that was what James had said as he and his fellows listened to Remus wrenching up breakfast. They stood outside the stall, and were getting kind of sick themselves.

"Er—Remus? Are you all right in there?" James asked tentatively. James was not a careful person, but he did care and he cared if Remus was sick.

"I'll--" more wrenching sounds came to the three out side the stall.

"—be fine--"was the answer. James felt like he could puke at any moment.

Peter actually ran into another stall and started to puke just as Remus went into another puking spell. Really, this was getting gross.

"Er—maybe we should get them up to Madam Pomfrey," James said.

"I agree, she'll give them something to settle their stomachs by," Sirius said. The boys hastily transfigured their clean hankies into wash clothes and drowned them in cold water.

Once Peter and Remus had stopped 'praying' to the God of the bathroom, James and Sirius whipped their faces clean and gently prodded them out into the hall way. They were late for a class but getting their friends up to the hospital wing was all they thought about.

* * *

"Madam Pomfrey?' James called once the four boys had gotten to the wing.

"Yes dears what—Remus! Are you sick?" Pomfrey looked shocked. She had never seen Remus so sick not even before any of his transformations.

"I don't feel well, at all," Remus said. Pomfrey quickly took the boys temperature.

"Oh dear, oh dear, in to bed with you!" she said. She then took James, Sirius and Peters temperatures as well.

"Hmm…take this," she said as she pulled a bottle out of a cabinet and three huge spoons. She made the three take the formula in the bottle before she corked it. The concoction was fowl and James swore that he almost died from it!

"Now, don't come back any time soon, Remus has a magical flue and it is potentially dangerous to any one who hasn't had it," Pomfrey said before rushing off to take care of Remus.

James, Sirius and Peter then rushed off too class.

* * *

"Where have you been?" McGonagall glared at the three boys who and pelted into her class room.

"Sorry Professor, Remus was sick this morning and we took him to see Madam Pomfrey," James explained.

"He's really, really sick!" Sirius said. McGonagall nodded her head and instructed the boys on the first fifteen minutes of class, and then they all got down to work.

For this lesson, they were to change an ordinary quill into a frog.

Peter accidentally turned his into a tea pot with green legs; it had hopped out of the open window to his left and fell to the ground with a crash. McGonagall told him to try again, but this time, to use his own quill, _thank you very much!_

Sirius on the other hand, transfigured a warty toad.

"How'd you do that?" James asked. He eyed his own green frog in his hands.

"I have no clue! Hey, do you think we could keep these?" Sirius asked.

"What for?" Peter asked.

"We could float them above the girls and then let it drop on their heads," Sirius said.

"Maybe we could get Remus at the same time too," James snickered.

"Quiet back there!" McGonagall barked, James and Sirius sent her a grin and Peter practically melted in his seat.

However, James and Sirius went back to a whispered conversation about their next prank.

* * *

"Man! Why can't we visit Remus? We could wear a mask or something!" Sirius whined as he flopped down on his bed.

"I sent him a letter," Peter said.

"Oh so that was where you got off too after Transfiguration," James grinned.

"I think he may like it," Peter shrugged.

"That's it! We have to do something grand for Remus!" James said.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know, but we'll figure something out!" James said as he also flopped down on his bed.

There was silence for a while before James sat up.

"I got it!" James cried. Peter and Sirius looked at him.

"Why don't we have a welcome back party for Remus?" James asked.

"All right! With lot's of food! All of Remus' favorites!" Sirius said.

"And decorations!" Peter grinned and hopped on his bed in excitement.

"And we should give him a present!" Sirius said.

"What sort of present?" James asked.

The boys seemed to deflate at this. They really didn't know what Remus liked.

"He's cold all the time, what about a blanket or something?" Peter suggested.

"Hey, that's great!" Sirius said. He went over to his trunk and began to throw things out of it. A book hit James in the side of the head.

"Sirius you bloody prat! Watch where your throwing things!" James yelled, rubbing the side of his head.

"Shut up!" Sirius said, and then with a flare he pulled out a blanket. A silver and dark green blanket.

"AH! THE EVIL COLORS! BURN IT!" James yelled while throwing a pillow over his face.

"Look, this is perfect and I have a perfect idea!" Sirius said.

"What?" Peter asked.

"We'll transfigure it in Gryffindor colors and we'll put a huge lion in the middle and then we can put Remus' name on it in big letters!" Sirius said.

"Brilliant!" James hopped up and immediately took up his transfiguration book.

The boys spent the rest of the night figuring out how to implement their plan for Remus.

* * *

The first full moon had come, and Remus was so not happy about it. Not only was he sick, but he also had to go to the Shrieking Shack for his transformation. Remus really hated how Fate had played him a rotten hand in life. And Remus was sick of gambling with everything.

Sometimes, he just wished that he could be done and over with it, but he didn't really want to go and throw himself off of a cliff. It just didn't seem to be the right thing to do. Besides, his friends would be very put off with him even if they found out he had been thinking of it. Not to mention that Remus had been entertaining the idea since he had understood what had happened to him.

"Remus, dear? Are you all right?" Pomfrey asked.

"Yes, just not looking forward to tonight," Remus said.

"It's almost twilight, we must go," The Medi-Witch said and Remus groaned as he sat up. Everything hurt and he was very cold and he was sick and he not very happy at this moment.

Pomfrey handed Remus some chocolate before she handed him his dressing gown and they made their way out of the medical wing and into the twilight in order to prepare for the hellish night that was about to claim the young French boy.

* * *

The month of October was lit by the dawning of the sun; the birds had all ready started to fly north, with loud squawks to each of their kind in order for them to get moving before the first snows set in over the Hogwarts grounds.

Remus opened his eyes to the sterile white room that was the hospital wing. The blankets around him were warm and Remus couldn't remember the last time he felt so comfortable. That was when Madam Pomfrey came in, holding several vials in her hands.

"How are you feeling, dear?" she asked.

"Better," Remus replied, he suddenly realized that he felt very hungry.

"Here, take these and get some rest," Madam Pomfrey watched as the young Gryffindor drank down the potions in one gulp, almost as if he had been doing it his entire life.

She pulled the blankets up around the boy as he fell asleep. She then magicked the curtains to separate his bed from the rest of the hospital wing and left the boy in peace.

* * *

James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew raced to the Hospital wing. They had tried for days after classes to be able to see their friend, and James was praying to any god that would listen to let it be his lucky day.

"Madam Pomfrey?" Peter called out once they got to the hospital wing. This time, the doors stood wide open and the boys ventured in.

"Ah, Messrs. Potter, Black and Pettigrew, I was wondering when I'd see you three once again," Madam Pomfrey came out of her office.

"How's Remus? Can we see him?" Black asked.

"I don't see why not, he is quite better and the magical flu has left," she replied. She waved them to the bed that was curtained off. The three boys disappeared behind it.

"Remus! Mate, good to see you," James smiled.

"I took notes in all of our classes, you won't have any trouble catching up and I can help!' Peter said in a rush. Remus smiled at him.

"Here, we brought you this!" Sirius grinned and dumped loads of chocolate frogs onto Remus' bed.

"Thanks you guy's," Remus smiled and tried to sit up. Black and Potter helped him, and then Sirius handed his friend a glass of water. Remus drank it down and felt mightily better.

"So, any plans for the weekend?" James asked.

"What?" Remus looked perplexed.

"Mate, it's Friday," Sirius laughed.

"You've been here for almost a whole bloody week!" Peter supplied.

"Bloody hell!" Remus muttered. The three looked at him as if he was off his rocker, Remus J. Lupin didn't curse often and when he did the others took that to mean that Remus was a bit put-off.

"Don't worry mate, we'll get caught up on homework, and then maybe we could practice some of those curses and hexes," James said.

"You've been reading my book? When?" Remus asked.

"Er—actually, we snuck into the forbidden section of the library and took notes," Sirius said.

"You're going to be in trouble if anyone catches you using one of those," Remus said.

"Don't worry, it's harmless, all it does is turn someone's skin any color you want!" Peter said.

"Oh know! You've dragged Peter into your pranking?"

"Well, it was his idea to turn Snivelly's skin blue and his hair light yellow," James said innocently.

"What am I ever going to do with you?" Remus shook his head.

"How about nothing and join in on the fun?" Sirius joked.

The next couple of hours was spent joking and planning pranks to get the Slytherins with. Remus found that even though he disapproved of most of the pranks, that he was having fun and he also wanted to try out a few of the said pranks and see how many detentions he could come up with before Potter or Black.

* * *

**Ah, good times!**

Yeah, that was bloody funny! Seeing Snivellus going around like a giant neon colored sign!

What is neon colored sign?

**It means you're a moron! Don't you pay attention in that bloody Muggles class you take?**

_Of course he doesn't, he's too busy staring at Lily Evens!_

What! You're looking at my girl?

EEEP! RUN AWAY!

((Peter jumps off the bed and runs down to the common room with James following after him.))

**Gee Moony, did you have to mention that?**

_To be continued…_


	7. Purple Spotted Chicken people!

Disclaimer – I do not own. All character of Harry Potter belongs to her Mistress Rowling!

_Guy's? guy's? what are you doing?_

((Remus takes a look about the Common room, which is empty except for three figures by the fire place ))

**Oh, Moony there you are! We were just discussing our latest prank!**

It'll be great! Even better than ruining the Slytherin common room!

We're going to ask the house elves to put this potion ((and here Peter holds up a book with the potion title of _Talking Backwards Potion_))

_Umm…I doubt that potion will work. I mean, it doesn't even sound like a potion!_

Well, what else are we supposed to do? If they're talking back wards all week than they won't be able to say any hex's right!

**And that would be amusing!**

_I guess so…but….I'm not sure…._

Oh! Please Moony? This will be fun!

* * *

"Oh look! It's the half-blood!" someone snickered behind Remus. He was once again, alone, without his friends, and he was returning from the library. Remus gave a long suffering sigh. He had just gotten out of the Hospital Wing that morning. He was still a bit tiered and sore from his transformation.

"Go away Benedict," Remus muttered not stopping to even try and hex the lot behind him. It may have seemed cowardly to any body who was watching this interaction. The old saying of _never turn your back on an enemy_ seemed to be thrown out the window by the Lupin boy. But Remus hardly cared about old sayings.

As a hex was shouted in Remus' direction, Remus had turned just in time to yell _Portego _before Benedict's hex could cause him any harm. Remus kept the shield up (which wasn't that hard for him) and glared at the lot of Slytherins. They were all a bit surprised to see that Remus had effectively beaten Benedict without causing the other first year any harm.

A yell from down the hall brought the attention of the group to see three more Gryffindor's running their way. They each had a glare on their faces and were ready to hex the lot of Slytherins into the next century.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Sirius demanded. Remus let his shield go, he was tiered and did not feel the need to continue the shielding charm.

"We were just about to hex your friend here into oblivion," Benedict sneered.

"Oh? Well then, looks like you'll have to get through us first," James Potter glared and stepped in front of Remus. Peter stayed behind his friends, but only so that he could protect them from the rear if anything happened.

"Oooh! Does the Mud-blood need protecting?" Benedict opined, the lot of Slytherins laughed at this. That is, however, until Sirius hexed Benedict with the Bat-Boggie curse and watched as the other first year tried to get rid of it.

"Black! Potter! What in the name of Merlin are you doing?" Professor McGonagall strode up to the two groups of students.

"They were making fun of Remus!" James said as fast as he could. McGonagall got rid of Sirius' hex and glared at the lot.

"Oh? And pray tell, why Mr. Benedict?' she asked.

"Er—well…"

"I must assume by that statement that you were not goaded into this fight first, am I right?" she asked. (But of course she was, she had been watching for quite some time actually)

"Yes ma'am," Benedict said.

"Now, you lot," McGonagall glared at the Slytherins, "Need to get onto dinner," she glared as they made their way past the four friends. Once they were down the hall, McGonagall had softened her features and turned to her own students.

"I must also assume that you two cam in defense of Mr. Lupin?" She asked James and Sirius.

"Yes Ma'am, he was alone and we were supposed to meet for dinner. But we weren't far from the library and came to look for him," James started.

"And then we saw the Slytherins hex Remus first and he only blocked it!" Peter cried.

"I know, now, I am not going to punish anyone this time, but please, don't let this become a habit!" she said, before walking down the hall way that lead to the Great Hall.

Remus turned to his friends and smiled at them.

"Thanks guy's," he said.

"Hey, what are friends for?" Sirius clapped Remus on the back.

"I don't think we should go anywhere alone, with that bunch about," James said.

"Yeah, we should all stick together! Like glue!" Sirius punched the air with his fist.

"What about if we have no choice?" Peter asked. He really wasn't that good at shielding charms but was getting better at it with his friends help.

"Don't worry Pete! we'll have to avoid that, if we can," Remus said, trying to give the younger boy some measure of courage.

And with that, the boys headed down to the Great Hall, joking and laughing all the way.

* * *

Benedict scowled at his plate of food. He was not very happy and every one around him knew it. Severus Snape was reading a book, however, he caught himself thinking upon the story that Benedict had graced them all with when he had sat down at the table.

"You do know now that they aren't going to be traipsing about the castle alone, right?" he had put his book aside.

"I know, but no one else was around!" Benedict snarled.

"Severus is right," Bella said.

"He always is," Benedict glared at her.

"It will be best if you do not get in their way, we are all ready planning something to get them back with," Snape said.

"I want revenge," Benedict supplied.

"And you will, my dear man, but not at this moment," Lucius smirked. He cast a glance at his cousin, Sirius Black and his friends. Sirius seemed to be in deep conversation with Potter while Lupin and Pettigrew just ate their meals.

They would have to put their plan into action if they were to scare Sirius into rejecting his new found friends. Oh yes, this plan was perfect.

* * *

"And so, I tell Regulus to drink the potion because it will make him big and strong like our Dad…" Sirius snickered.

"What happened then?' James asked, he knew that Sirius hated his younger brother with a passion. Regulus Black was the favorite of Mr. and Mrs. Black.

"He drinks it, and then he sprouts big yellow feathers and starts squawking!" Sirius began to laugh, James followed. Sirius had an infectious laugh that got everyone going.

"He ran down stairs to Mum and Dad, and when they saw him, they went mad! They started screaming and everything! Finally, they had to call in Snivellus' dad in to make the antidote to the potion….there was just one problem…"

"What was that?" Remus asked, he was beginning to like this story.

"I made the potion up! I did all the research and everything! But I didn't research an anti-dote for it, it took Mr. Snape three weeks to figure it out!"

"Oh my, weren't you in trouble?" Peter asked.

"Naw! I talked my way out of it, even then Mum and Dad wouldn't believe little Regulus even after he was back to normal!" Sirius grinned.

"Hey, do you still have it?" James asked, a look of Mischievousness in his eyes.

"Maybe, why?" Sirius asked getting the same look as his friend.

Remus and Peter leaned towards their friends; they wanted to be part of it as well.

"I have an idea," James said, and began to whisper with his cohorts.

* * *

The next few days were filled with research, (besides school work that is). First of all, the four Gryffindor's had to find a way into the kitchens. In order for their plan to work that is. However, the potion would take quite a bit of brewing, which was done in their room, so James hardly worried about the timing.

Remus was curled up in the blanket his friends had given him on his first night back to the dorm, and he was reading a stolen potions book from the library's restricted section.

"I don't know about this," he said.

"Why not?" Sirius asked, looking up from his potion.

"It looks quite dangerous, you combining these potions," Remus said, taking down notes as he did.

"It'll work, if it didn't than Regulus would be dead and I would be free of the annoying twit," Sirius muttered.

"You really hate your family that much?" Peter asked.

"Yes, honestly, they keep pushing for me to be like them and condemn all half-breeds, Muggle borns and mud-bloods as possible. What they don't understand is that I am different!" Sirius stated.

"We know that," James said, looking up from his homework.

"So James, have you figured out the way into the kitchens yet?" Remus asked.

"I ask Mundungus Fletcher where it is, I had to pay him a galleon but it was worth it," James replied.

"Where is it?"

"Behind that portrait of the fruit basket, all we do is tickle the pear," James replied.

"This will be done in a couple more days," Sirius replied.

The boys laughed, they just couldn't wait for this prank to work, and then take all the glory for it. The detentions will be worth it, but hey, how else were they supposed to get Benedict to understand that _no one_ attacks one of them and gets away with it?

* * *

The next few days were spent being really good. For one, Peter got ten points for the house after he successfully transfigured his quill into a frog. James got five fore answering a questions right in Potions, and Remus got twenty for performing a defense spell in Defense class. While Sirius got five just for picking up books that had scattered across the floor for McGonagall.

Late one night, the boys sat before the fire place in the Gryffindor Common room. Remus was once again wrapped in his blanket, and they were talking about their prank.

"So, how about this morning than? Mondays are always such a drag," Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Why not, the potion must be done by now," Peter said.

"Do we still want to take the glory for this? I mean, think about all of the points we'll lose," Remus said.

"Hmmm…it may be fun to see if we can't get away with this; I mean, we aren't going to be the only ones laughing at the duffers," Sirius winked.

"I can't wait! Let's get on it now, it may take us a while to hood-wink those house elves into believing us!" James said. He then ran up stairs.

There was no way they'd be able to fanny along the corridor's without getting caught by Rush. So, James knew that it was time to break in his 'going to school' present from his father.

"All right, you guy's ready?" James asked as he once again came down the stairs.

"Er—James? Where are you?" Remus asked, he couldn't see his friend anywhere.

"I'm right here," James laughed.

"No your not! Stop playing around and come out where we can see you!" Peter said.

"Aw Pete! you're no fun!" James winged but uncovered himself.

As the silvery material came off his body, the other gasped! James had been standing there all this time!

"James!" Remus' mouth hung open, "Is that an Invisibility Cloak?"

"Sure is! It's been in the family for generations!" James said proudly.

"Cor Blimey!" Sirius muttered, eyes wide with all the possibilities he had for that cloak.

"So, are we going to stop fanning around here and get to work or what?" James asked.

"Let's go!" Peter jumped up.

Remus took out his wand and pointed it at the cloak, he muttered a spell and it grew to a bigger size, now it would fit over all four of them.

"All right, Let's get crackin', shall we?" James laughed, and with the potion in hand, and the boys hidden, they exited through the portrait hole and made their way to the kitchens.

* * *

"Blimey, do I feel knackered!" Sirius said as he sat up in bed and yawned. The boys had gotten back late to their dormitories, and had gone right to bed. James sighed and threw the blankets from himself.

"Come on guy's, we don't want to look guilty or anything!" he said.

"Sod off, I'm sleeping," Peter mumbled pulling the blankets over his head.

Sirius and James looked at each other gave evil grins as one thought crossed their minds. James slowly got out of bed and took up the water pitcher. Together they stalked over to Peter's bed.

Without warning, the two pulled the covers off and James threw the water over Peter's head. The young boy sat up spluttering with disgust and shock.

"You bloody duffers!" Peter spluttered at the two.

"All right children, get dressed, or we'll miss breakfast and the surprise," Remus said, he was gazing into the mirror in order to make up his tie.

The other three quickly got dressed as well, and Remus made them tuck in their shirts and did up their ties as well. In five minutes, they were all ready to go down to eat.

* * *

James, Sirius, Peter and Remus looked like nothing in the world was going on, at all! They ate their porridge, had their toast and were on their second cup of pumpkin juice when it happened.

The sounds of squawking birds could be heard over the din of chattering, and then everyone in the Great Hall burst out laughing at the same, exact time! However, only the Slytherins seemed to take it personally.

It just so happened, that not only did the Slytherins looked like giant bird-people! But they had purple spots as well and giant yellow feathers! They had beaks and their arms were wings, but they couldn't fly at all. They squawked their protest, but no one paid any attention since they were all laughing!

"Hahahahaha!" Sirius banged the table. James, Remus and Peter were also in fits and even the Professor's looked as if they were about to go into laughing fits of their own.

"Oh, this is great!" James said through his laughter.

"This is gold!" Peter agreed.

"How crackin'!"

"How'd you make them have purple spots?" Remus asked.

"Oh, probably the toad stool," Sirius replied.

James grinned at his friends, this was perfect revenge for the other day. Now to see if they could get away with it!

* * *

PLEASE? Remus, we promise to be good!

Double please with chocolate on top?

**This will be fun! Even bigger than actually showing what big chicken's those Slytherins are!**

_Oh all right! _((Remus gave in, but he had the feeling that he was going to regret it))

A LIST OF BRIT WORDS!

Fanning around – this means to procrastinate. I know it may not sound good in the first context of wandering the halls, but I like it there.

Cor Blimey – This is another way of saying how shocked someone is!

Bloody – we all know this one, it's a swear word. I'm American and I love to say it. It's better than some things I could say!

Duff/Duffers – I added the _ers_ to the end of this word. It's another way of saying that someone an idiot or something along those lines (at least I think it does!)

Cracking – I got rid of the _g_ on this one. I used it to mean **Brilliant**. However, it usually means that a girl is very good looking or dishy!

Knackered -- It means really drunk, but I used it to mean tired!

Sod off -- this is a way to tell someone to stop bothering you. It is quite rude.

Blimey -- Another way of saying how surprised/shocked you are.


	8. Voices in the dark

Disclaimer – I do not own!

**The Marauders Magical Journal**

**By Messrs. **_Moony,_ Wormtail, **Padfoot** and Prongs

_I can't believe this!_

**What? Detention wasn't that bad!**

_What I can't believe is how those bloody Slytherins figured it out!_

Yeah, come to think of it, they did seem to know an awful lot…

How do you think they did it?

_We'll have to find out. And I have a plan…_

_

* * *

_

His breath hitched in his throat as he stopped as he heard murmuring voices. It was late at night and no student's were allowed out of bed past nine, but he was no ordinary students and didn't give a dang about rules. Well, most of them anyway.

He was glad that he was hidden, there was no way the suspicious voices would see him. Hear was something different, but he knew how to be quiet.

"What do you think? He'll come back?" said one voice, a woman's.

"He all ready has, he's tried to gain power since he came to Hogwarts himself, but now he'll achieve it, and with our help," said the second voice, a males by the sound of it.

"How?"

"I am not sure," said the other.

He was able to hear the rest of the conversation since the voices had moved father down the hall way and he didn't dare follow, though he wanted too, he really, really wanted too. But he had heard enough.

He raced back to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

"Guy's! wake up!" James yelled as soon as he was safely in the dorm.

"Huh!" Sirius sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"I didn't do it?" Remus muttered.

"Muffins.." Peter kept dreaming.

"Wake up! I just heard the strangest thing!" James said excitedly.

"What do you mean? Were you out wandering the halls again?" Remus asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Look, I was wandering the halls, I got hungry, anyway…I was on my way to the kitchen and I came across some students talking in the hall. I don't know who they are, but they were talking about Voldemort!" James explained.

"Why would they be talking about him?" Sirius asked.

"I'm not sure, but I figure it was because they mentioned Dumbledore!"

"This can't be good, Death Eater attacks have gotten to become more alarming because they've been done near the school," Remus said.

"I'm going to find out what's going on," James said.

"Why? Why get involved, you're going to get yourself killed," Peter said as he rubbed sleep from his eyes.

"My parent's are fighting against Voldemort, I have to help in the only ways I can," James said with a glare.

"Right, but not without me!" Sirius jumped up from bed.

"Your family is going to kill you when they find out," James said.

"They support Voldemort, and they want me to do the same thing, since I am the perfect pureblood son that I am, I naturally go against anything they say!"

"Remus? Peter? What about you guy's?" James asked.

"I have nothing more to lose, I guess," Remus muttered.

"All…right…" Peter agreed hesitantly.

"Great! Now all we need to do is figure out who the voices belong too," James said.

The boy's had no clue how to figure this out, so Remus suggested that they do so in the morning. With that, the lights were extinguished once again, and the boys dropped off to sleep. One by one, each head deep in their own angst filled thoughts.

* * *

James sighed as he sat in History of Magic, the most boring class anyone had ever came up with in the history of Hogwarts. James was sure that if he mentioned this to Professor Bins, than the ghost Professor would launch into a three hour long speech of the first founder of _History of Magic at Hogwarts_. James was then very sure that he'd jump off the Astronomy tower if he had to listen to one of _THOSE_ speeches.

"Hey!" Sirius nudged James' elbow which made the other boy lean forward ot much and whack his head on the desk in front of him.

"What is your problem?" James asked as he rubbed his head, he glared at the students who turned to look at him and Sirius.

"Do you at least know the gender's of the people you heard last night?" Sirius asked.

"I think one was a guy and the other a girl, actually, I'm also pretty sure that they weren't Gryffindor's either. And they had to be Prefects or something because no ones supposed to be out after curfew," James replied.

"Except you of course," Remus muttered. He had been taking notes but stopped once James and Sirius had started to discuss something…well…seriously.

"I'm a Potter, I'm allowed to break rules as long as no one finds out," James replied.

"I hope your Dad told you that," Remus shook his head.

"Sure he did, My Mum's head Auror, she'd never tell me to break rules," James said with a pout.

"All right, so who was in the hall way?" Remus let the subject drop for the moment.

"I don't know, but look, I'll know who it is when I hear them again," James sighed. The boys turned their attention back to the lesson but each were lost in thoughts of the mystery.

* * *

"Watch it!" a Slytherin glared at Remus as he tried to side step out of her way.

"Er—sorry about that," Remus muttered before the two went their separate ways.

"Want me to hex her?" Sirius asked.

"No," Remus replied.

"What? Why not? She was the one who wasn't watching where she was going!" Sirius looked perplexed.

"Look, apologizing didn't cost me anything, and I'm a better person for not pointing out the fact that if she didn't have her nose buried in a book, then we wouldn't have bumped into each other in the first place. Besides, that would have probably attracted some ones attention," Remus said. He nodded his head in the direction of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black.

"Oh, wonderful," James rolled his eyes.

"See, just apologizing kept us out of a bit of trouble," Remus said.

"But, why is he even watching us?" Peter asked.

"Maybe he knows about James being out of bed last night," Remus muttered.

"No way, I was extremely quiet," James replied.

"You do have this way of being quiet when you want to be," Sirius nodded his head.

The boys looked over their shoulders; Lucius Malfoy was watching them.

"I think something is up, and he's involved," Remus said.

"Maybe we need to get down to the bottom of this before something else happens,  
Sirius said.

"Agreed," James, Peter and Remus said at the same time.

* * *

"Now, as you see, this curse is very, very difficult, and I am not expecting you to get it the first time around," Professor Selwyn Rigby droaned. He was dressed in dark red robes and wore a floppy hat with a black feather stuck in the brim. He had long grey hair that he wore in a pony tail, and he smelled of old brandy all the time. (He was also very ugly but no one ever mentioned it)

James looked at Sirius and grinned; they loved Defense class the best, well, Transfiguration was just as close to their favorite as well. It was a secret between the boys, that Sirius and James had been practicing any and all curses in their books and in any books that Remus would let them borrow from him, or get him to borrow from the Library for them.

"All right," Rigby said, "Get into pairs," he ordered and the desks and chairs slid across the room into a neat pile. James and Sirius paired with each other, and Remus paired with Peter. The smaller boy never could get the curses right.

"Okay, on the count of three…." Rigby started to count down.

"ONE…..TWO…..THREE!" he yelled.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" was yelled across the room. Then wands were recovered and the lesson went on again. Each pair of students had the goal of using this spell to un arm their partner.

Peter was having a bit of trouble and happened to set Remus' robes on fire. The boy put it out and smiled at Peter.

"It's all right," Remus said, "I know the spell my Mum uses to patch up clothes, I can do it in a heart beat at lunch," he explained, and then began to systematically explain to Peter what he needed to do in order to get the spell right.

However, Both James and Sirius were trying to see how many times they could disarm each other before the end of class. At which time they would decide who won their small bet and had to sing _I'm a Little Tea pot_ in front of everyone in Gryffindor Tower that night.

Needless to say, Peter lost the bet because of default...

* * *

A/N – Okay, I know that it's a bit of a short chapter. However, I felt as if I needed to give you guy's something since it has been a week or so since my last update. I am so bloody sorry! But life got in the way and I really didn't have much of an idea for this chapter anyway.

So, please review and feel free to give me idea's!

Love ya! Poppy


	9. Darkness Strikes Again

Disclaimer – I do not own!

**The Marauder's Magical Journal**

**By – Messer's.** _Moony_, Wormtail, **Padfoot** and Prongs

All right, I say we get those sorry excuses of Slytherins back!

_Oh no! why do I have the feeling that we are going to be getting more detention?_

I am so out! My homework is piling up and I at least don't want McGonagall to have a canary when she finds out that it isn't done!

**A little pranking before homework isn't going to hurt anyone!**

_(rolls eyes) Why do I have the feeling that we are going to regret this…?_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was dark and dreary, the sky was cloudy with angry clouds and there was a feeling in the air, one of foreboding. But that had not stopped the dark figure that hid in the under great that was the forbidden forest. The figure just waited, he needed to wait, he hoped that someone would come about soon; otherwise he may as well disparate once he was a good distance from the magical grounds of Hogwarts.

The plan that his Master had concocted was perfect; however, it was difficult with many steps and intricacies the he did not understand at all. But his Master had given him this task. There was no way around it, he had to full fill his Master's dreams, or risk his life. He was not about to die! Not for anything!

And so, he waited, and watched as the sky gathered it's dark, angry clouds, and the cold wind swept pass him. He waited, and he watched until that time was right.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

James Potter glared at the person in front of him; All he wanted was to find out who was playing at being a Death Eater, and here he had to contend with Snivellus Snape! The git was a total thorn in his perpetual side and always trying to get him into trouble! Like James couldn't have gotten into _said_ trouble all on his own anyway!

"What's got you're bullock's in a twist?" James said flippantly. The least he could do was have some fun with the Slytherin git!

"Like you didn't know," Snivellus replied with a smirk.

"Get out of my way!" James said, glaring at the boy.

"James, calm down, you-know-what is coming our way," Remus said, pulling on James' robe for the other boy's attention. James looked to Remus, and nodded, they had things to do and getting into an altercation with Snape (no matter how much of a git he was acting as) and Malfoy (who was stalking towards them) wasn't going to help anything.

"Are you afraid? Are you afraid of losing to someone better than you?" Snape asked, addressing Remus.

Lupin took one look at the greasy haired, snot-nosed, toe rag and sniffed as if he had just smelled something putrid and decaying. "You wish," Remus said simply before pulling James back a bit and turning him the other way.

James and Remus walked down the hall not looking back at Snape, but ready just in case the Slytherin tried to jinx them while their backs were turned. Soon, however (but much to the relief of Remus), they were out of site and out of hearing range.

"That snot--nosed toe rag!" James cried in indignation.

"I know James, don't let him get to you, if you let that happen than Snape has all ready won," Remus said.

"Yes, you're right," James sighed.

They walked on in silence for a while; they passed student's who were on their way to classes, and the two were heading towards their final class of the day. They would meet Peter and Sirius at the Defense class room.

"Did you see the paper this morning?" James asked.

"I'm surprised you're Mum affirmed the use of the Unforgivable Curses," Remus said. Technically, the boy's _hadn't_ studied the Unforgivable Curses, but Sirius knew a bit about them and so had told his friends as much as he could.

"I think she was forced too; Fudge is adamant when it comes to crap like that," James said.

"Well, I wouldn't want her to lose her job," Remus said.

"Nor do I, but what if something happens? It will be her fault because she signed the bloody papers,"

"She'll handle it, grown ups are supposed to do stuff like that,"

"I know," James agreed, but he didn't like it, he didn't like it at all!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I hope you have everything ready?" he looked at the white haired boy before him. Malfoy sneered in dismay.

"Nearly," Malfoy said.

"What do you mean by _nearly_?"

"We haven't determined yet if the boy is a threat to our plan,"

"You had better hope he's smart enough to stay out of it," said the other.

"He's eleven, and a _Potter_ to boot, I haven't known any of them to _NOT_ stick their noses where it doesn't belong," Malfoy muttered.

"Do something about it, I don't care what," the other said before stalking off down the dark corridor. Malfoy waited a few minutes before he started to make his way towards the Slytherin common rooms.

Potter and his bratty friends weren't exactly getting close to them at all. They didn't know a damn thing! And that was the good news; the bad news was that if he showed any more interest in those twats that they might get some bloody idea about finding out what was going on. And that could not happen!

Malfoy decided that he should back off, for now, but that did not mean that he would not be keeping an eye on them. Or a couple. Malfoy gave the pass word to the Slytherin common room; he'd go and wake Snape and a couple other first years. They were always ready to please him, this would be easy…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

James lied in bed, wide awake; he had over heard the conversation that Malfoy and that other student had had. The other student sounded as if he were above Malfoy; which really did not make sense. Malfoy thought that he was above everyone as it was! It wasn't just the conversation and how they talked to each other that had James wondering.

No, his name was mentioned; he was obviously on to something that Malfoy and that other student didn't want him to get onto. But, whatever it was, James had no bloody idea and he was getting fed up with it. If only he knew more! He turned over in bed and gazed out the window.

It was late, and it was a full moon outside; Remus had gone to the Hospital Wing, again, for the second time in two months. James wondered if this would become a pattern, then decided that he had other things to worry about. Like how Malfoy was going to obstruct him from finding out whatever it was he _should_ be finding out at this very moment.

James turned back onto his back; he couldn't get to sleep. He was too worried. And listening to the quiet was so not helping. James knew now, that he had to get to the bottom of this mystery before he got hurt.

It was early morning before James drifted off; unknown to him that an adventure would start that he would remember for the rest of his life….

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sirius woke first this morning; he stretched and yawned and then sat up in bed. James and Peter were also waking up. They might have been late to class, but since it was a Saturday, well, Sirius hardly cared at all. He got up and rummaged through his chest.

James pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt with the words **'Chaser'**on it in gold while the rest of it was white. He put his wand in his back pocket and put on his shoes. Sirius wore black slacks and a white buttoned down shirt, while Peter put on checkered pants and a matching checkered jumper.

"Well, ready to eat? Should we go see if Remus will come?" Sirius asked.

"I'm not sure, he didn't say when he'd be here, he just said that he'd be here late, I guess he'll show up when he show's up," James said.

"Let's eat, we can ask McGonagall about him later!" Peter said. Sirius and James thought this a good plan and they went down the tower steps that lead to their own common room. A few students were reading or talking here, the boys greeted the few that they knew as they passed to the portrait hole. Once outside their tower, they made their way to the great hall.

Since it was the weekend; students were allowed to come to breakfast whenever they wished. There were three groups that students tended to make themselves of; the Very Early, who were at breakfast well before seven thirty, the Marginally Late, who came after seven thirty but before eight thirty, and then the Very Late, who dinned at nine thirty.

James, Sirius and Peter were of the marginally late group; and so enjoyed the tome between the early worms, and the lazy bums (as the Professor's affectionately nick-named the two groups). Peter piled roast potatoes and eggs and bacon onto his plate. James and Sirius followed his example and soon they were tucking into the food.

The fluttering of birds made James look up; ever since the article came out in the Wizarding news papers, he was almost afraid of what would happen next. Almost certainly some half-blinded Auror who was new to the division would go off and do something Stupid!

**The Weekend Wizarding Journal** was dropped at James' elbow. He quickly opened it to the front article. On it, there was a picture of a house, with the black mark above it.

**_Darkness Strikes Again_**

_Late last night, in the Wizarding suburban of Godric's Hollow; a strong Wizarding family was attacked by a group of Death Eaters. (_James recognized the house in the picture as his own)_ Estelle H. Potter was home alone when they attacked._

_Mrs. Potter is the head of the Auror Division, and put up a miraculous fight against her attackers. A squad of Auror's have told us that traces of thee Unforgivable curses have been found. It is truly remarkable that Mrs. Potter survived their attack._

_However, she has been admitted to St. Mangos for care of her injuries. She is said to be stabilized but will be kept for further treatment if anything happens. _

_The teams here at the WWJ wishes the best for the Potter family and are sending prayers their way. _

James put the paper down. He knew that his mother was remarkable at dark arts. She knew almost every spell there was and was always telling James that it was worth paying attention in class. He didn't notice Sirius taking up the paper.

"Oh, James…"

"Don't worry about it, I'm going to go find McGonagall," James said. He stood and without another look back he ran down the isle way and out of the hall. Sirius was on his heels.

Thankfully, the two boy's ran into McGonagall just out side.

"I have been looking for you, Mr. Potter," she said.

"Is my Mum all right? What about Dad?" James asked.

"Professor Dumbledore is waiting in his office, Mr. Black…"

"Sirius can come," James said. He needed his best friend.

"Very well, follow me," McGonagall said, she turned and led the boys up the stair case.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N – Sorry for the update. But I couldn't come up with anything! Until now. I think I know what I am going to do! Thank you everyone for being so patient with me!

Poppy


End file.
